save the souls
by corpsepartyfan
Summary: what should happen after corpse party tortured souls ayumi and naomi trying to revive their friends will it work out...? heh and also yoshiki x ayumi and seiko x naomi and maybe satoshi x naomi
1. Chapter 1

**My idea what happens after tortured souls don't worry it will be a fucking good ending! Spoiler**

**No one will fucking die okay!?**

Prologue

Naomi was looking at her phone looking at the message of Seiko.

" Seiko….'' She said,She talked with ayumi about a way to revive their friends…Ayumi said there is a way…But she also found a way to talk to them and tomorrow they will try it out. Seiko was her closest friend she can't live without her. She is exited to see her.

...

Ayumi read through all the books and looked if she got everything she got tired and decided to go to bed. "kishinuma-kun… it's all my fault you…That everyone…" she started tearing up,she thought the way about the way he died,and how he will experience it forever…She has to do it for him… and of course the others.

**Leave a review pls :) anyway yeah Ill try to keep it short **

**Bye****bye :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's here yaaaay!**

Chapter 1 : I'm glad to see your face again.

"Nakashima there you are! Are you ready?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah! Sorry for the wait by the way." Naomi apologized.

"That's okay! Are you sure you want to continue? You can only back out now…" Ayumi asked.

"Don't worry class rep I already decided I want to see Seiko so don't worry about that." Naomi said determent."

"Well okay then… I just hope it works… I really want to see yoshiki, mochida-kun suzumoto and the others back!" Ayumi said

….

_(They are busy doing spells and stuff not good with that kinda stuff when I'm wriring a story xD)_

"Please let us see our friends again!" ayumi yelled and there was a white flash.

N-nakashima!? You okay!? Ayumi yelled.

Class rep!? Naomi yelled back closing her eyes.

The flash slowly faded away…

Naomi! A familiar voice said.

Naomi slowly opened her eyes "S-seiko?"

Seiko looked at her with tears in her eyes and nodded.

"seiko!" Naomi yelled running over to her friend hugging her. (don't ask how she can hug a ghost :3)

As soon as they did they heard rough coughing.

"Class rep!?" The both of them said worried

"Shinozaki?" You okay? A familiar voice said.

"S-suzumoto?" Ayumi said looking up to her death friend.

"Yeah! It's me! Together with shig-nii, shinohara and !" Mayu said with tears in her eyes from happines.

Ayumi grabbed mayu's hand and immediately let go and started to cough blood.

"Shinozaki!?" said worried.

"I don't think that spell is safe for her"…morishige said

"At least we got to see you guys…" naomi sniffed

Ayumi nodded and looked around.

"Hey? Where is kishinuma? And mochida and yuka?" she said worried.

Morishige replied with "you can't bring angry ghost here."

"A-angry!? Why would kishinuma be angry!?" Ayumi yelled.

"I dunno… I know mochida is pissed cause he was so close to escape but failed…. And Yuka can't come because mochida probably won't let her…." Seiko said.

"Satoshi…." Naomi whispered.

"I hope everything is okay with you guys!" said trying to change subject.

" We find a way to revive you guys!" Ayumi said.

"So we can finally be with you guys again!" Naomi continued.

The four ghostest looked a little unsure.

"Oh do you guys know how yuki is doing?" ayumi asked.

The four now looked surprised and weird.

"She is kinda… The new…Sachiko…" mayu said not facing Ayumi.

"what!?" ayumi yelled.

….

All of them talked for a while and Naomi and ayumi finally decided to go to heavenly host.

"Are you guys sure?" mayu asked.

The both of them nodded.

"Nakashima? Got your paper scrap doll with?'' Ayumi asked.

"yeah I do!" Naomi said and did the spell.

…

A few mintes later they awake in heavenly host. (yeah they fainted btw :D)

"mmm….Nakashima!You oke" Ayumi yelled shaking Naomi.

"Class…Rep…?"Naomi asked.

They looked around and found themselves near the infirmary.

**That's it for this chapter it took forever but it was worth it.**

**Later****!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys i am so glad you guys are liking this story Ill put ****most**** of my spare time in this for you.**

**In case I dind't tell you before I am NOT English **

Chapter 2 : reviving and the hate…

"Nakashima you okay?" Ayumi asked.

"felt better but hey… I guess I'm fine!" Naomi replied.

"You remember what we read In the books?" Ayumi asked

"Yeah I know there is not much I can do but…Ill do everthing I can!" Naomi said.

Ayumi nodded and walked over to the corpse of mayu.

"Here's suzumoto's corpse… We might as well start here." Ayumi said digust looking at suzumoto's corpse.

Ayumi sat down and began to echant.

Naomi stood beside her prepared to jump in if needed.

Ayumi suddenly started yelling.

"CLASS REP?!" Naomi yelled

Mayu and the others appeared and mayu started to go crazy

"M-mayu?!" morishige yelled.

"Whaaatsss….. haaaaapppeeeenniiinnnggg?" mayu yelled in pain while fading she was completely gone there was a flash,When the flash was gone they saw mayu lying infront of ayumi.

"D-did… it… work….?" Ayumi asked breathing heavy.

"Class rep….look…." Naomi said pointing at the wall.

"Suzumoto's corpse…. It's gone." Naomi continued.

"nnnggg….Shinozaki? Shig-bro?..." mayu asked slowly waking up.

"Mayu!You!" morishige said.

"I'm…I'm alive?I'm alive!" mayu yelled with tears in her eyes.

They all started cheering and hugging.

They continued with the other corpses of their friends and ms.yui as last.

"You okay ?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes shinozaki thank you so much!" thanked her.  
"Your welcome! But with a little of nakashima's help of course." Ayumi said winking to Naomi.

"class rep…" Naomi said with a smile."

"May i ask something." Naomi asked.

"sure what's wrong?" Ayumi replied.

"W-what did you see? It looked like you were in a lot of pain…" Naomi said.

"Huh! Oh it's nothing!It's just a big headache." Ayumi lied, she knew the others would protest if she told the truth.

There suddenly was a earthquake that got ayumi and Naomi separated from the others.

"You okay!?" yelled.

"yeah i'm fine! Class rep?" Naomi said.

Ayumi nodded and tried to find a way to come back with the others and decided that Naomi and herself would look for yoshiki, yuka and satoshi and turn them at least into nice spirits.

….

Ayumi found herself at the place yoshiki died.

She saw his corpse and started to cry,and she remembered how he died.

"Yoshiki…." She whispered. she pressed her head against the door and cried a lot.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice said with a annoyed tone.

"_yoshiki!?_" she thought and spun around.

"well!?" he shouted annoyed walking towards her when he reached her she was cornered.

"Y-yoshiki!" she sniffed. " I missed you so much!" she cried.

He started to have a twisted smirk on his face "is that so?" he asked, "but…That's not what asked." He said.

She gave him a confused look, she got a little scared when she saw his smirk grew wider. She wanted to back away but she dind't realize she was cornered.

"Y-yoshiki…" she said.

He laughed and roughly grabbed her neck with both his hand.

"Yoshiki- what- are- you- doing-?" she tried to ask but was hard.

"I want a answer then ill give you yours" he said with his smirk of his.

"Cut….it….out…." she begged. His smirk grew wider as his grip got tighter

She realized she could not get trough to him " i…. Came…. To…. Revive…. Everyone…."She said.

He let out a very abnormal laugh. "as if that would work!Like the charm worked that would keep us all togheter!"

"Stop….Yoshiki…."She begged and cried.

"Hmm…If you beg please yoshiki I am so sorry for being a bitch to you,I'm sorry for being a ungratefull whore!I am so sorry! I might let you go." He said and let lightly go of her do she could speak more clearly.

"I'm sorry… Yoshiki…" she said

" That's not what i want to hear…." He said.

"I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING A BITCH YOSHIKI!I'M SORRY FOR BEING AN UNGRATEFULL WHORE!I AM SO SORRY!' she cried and begged.

He laughed "of course I could let go of you but… I said I _might_ let go of you!" he said.

"No!Stop!" she yelled.

She remembered something and maybe could get trough to him.

"She… remember… you…"She said.

"hmm?" he asked with his evil twisted smirk."

"miki…chan… still…remembers you… somehow…"

His eyes grew wide and he let her go. she dropped to her knees and started coughing.

"What do you mean!? He yelled.

"I met her…. She said she remembers her big brother but no one else does…."

"Lying…. YOUR LYING!" he yelled.

"It's true…" she said standing up.

"NO! ONCE YOU GUYS RETURNED NO ONE REMEMBERED US! HOW CAN SHE REMEMBER ME!?" he yelled and grabbed his head in pain and pulled at his blond hair.

"She does… She told me..." Ayumi said grabbing yoshiki's hands.

"S-shinozaki…?" he said trembeling.

"Shh it's okay..." she hushed him and gave him a hug (once again don't ask me how she can hug a ghost.)

He hugged back and said " I'm sorry… I am so sorry."

"It's okay yoshiki, You don't need to worry anymore…" She said.

They suddenly a creepy giggle.

"Where are you waiting for? Kill her!" The voice said.

" isn't that-" Ayumi said but got cut of.

" Shinozaki!Go!Now! I can't stay like this for any longer!" Yoshiki said.

" W-what do you mean!?" She yelled.

"Just go! Get away from me!" he shouted and pushed her outside the door and shut it.

"Yoshiki!? What are you doing!? Open up!" She yelled.

" JUST GO DAMMIT!AAAGHH!" he yelled in pain.

" yoshiki…?" she said.

She once again her the familiar voice speak.

"I SaiD KiLl hER!"

"Shinozaki…. Please…." He begged.

"Okay ill come back for you!" she yelled and ran of.

…

I hope seiko, shinozaki and the others are okay. There once again was a earthquake making Naomi fall into a gap but managed to grab ahold of something

"C-crap!" she yelled and tried to pull up.

"Looks like you could use some help… Naomi…."

She looked up and smiled.

"Satoshi!" She yelled happily.

He gave her a smile but not the one what she used too,She also realized his arms are missing, She also remembered why.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

"I could use one" she replied.

"I'd love to give you one but…." He said.

Her eyes widened once she saw a creepy smirk on his face.

" I don't really have hands,Do i?" he said.

He started to laugh and stood on naomi's hand.

"Agh! Satoshi!" she yelled

" It's not fair that you got OUT!" he yelled.

" I! It's not my fault! She yelled.

"IT IS!IF YOU DIND'T LOST YOUR STUPID PIECE I COULD HAVE KEPT MINE DAMMIT!" he yelled.

"But it was your choice." She groaned in pain.

"That so…?" he asked.

He pushed his feet hard on naomi's hand _(that sounds kinda wrong in my mind….)_

She yelled in pain when ayumi rushed into the room.

" Nakashima-san!? You okay!" she yelled and stopped when she saw satoshi.

"Mochida-kun…." She said quit, when she saw him standing on her hand she got scared but desided to act brave.

"Stop it mochida! Get you're act togheter! This isn't like you!" she yelled.

"If it isn't our class rep…. Who do you think you are ordering me around?" he asked.

"Mochida-kun… please…. We came to help you…." She said.

He looked at her with a frown then he looked suprised for some reason and after that gave her a evil grinn.

"Mochi-AGH!" she yelled, Someone once again grabbed her neck, but this time with his arm.

"Missed me? Shinozaki?" he said.

"Yoshiki!?" she yelled.

"Class rep!" naomi yelled.

Satoshi looked at her and said " i forgot about you! When will you let go already?"

"Big brother! Yoshiki-san! Cut it out!" a fammiliar voice said.

All of them looked at yuka who was standing there with a bottle in her hand.

"Yuka? Whats wrong?" satoshi said.

"Let them go or ill have no other choice but to use this again! Yuka yelled and held up the bottle.

"Yuka…. Drop it…." satoshi said and rose his feet of naomi's hand.

Yoshiki let go of ayumi who fell down and started to cough.

"tch…! Let's go satoshi!" yoshiki yelled and dissepeared,followed by satoshi.

Ayumi ran over to Naomi and helped her up, yuka waited till they calmed down and asked if they were okay.

"I'm fine thanks…" ayumi said.

" me too…." Naomi said.

"Please don't get angry at big brother and yoshiki-san they weren't like this in the beggining, They still aren't, yuki-chan just made them like this…." Yuka said.

"What?" the both of them asked.

"It's not even them, They can't fight it." yuka continued.

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN!**

**End of this chap sorry it's super duper long** **pls leave a review**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter ****yay****! ****Um****… ****yeah****…. ****This****chap****is****go****nna ****be****short****so****do****n'****t****be**** disappointed ****pls**** :(**

Chapter 4 : the truth.

"Yuka!? What do you mean yuki made them like this?" Ayumi asked shocked.

"Well it's not her fault really it's just her nature now…. She is the new Sachiko after all…." Yuka said.

"suzumoto did mention that…." Naomi said.

"_I__knew__I__heard__yuki__'__s__voice__when__I__was__ with yoshiki._" Ayumi thought.

"nothing can get throug to them…." Yuka sniffed.

"i i managed to get throug yoshiki!" Ayumi yelled

"Yeah, right." Yuka said.

"No!Really! But yuki came along and he told me to get away!" Ayumi said hoping she would believe her.

"Even if he was okay for a moment… yuki will know and turn them into evil spirits again." Yuka said.

"Yuka? Why were they afraid of you?" naomi asked.

"It isn't me they are afraid of, it's this holy water, for some reason they are weak against it." yuka said holding uo the bottle.

"I see…. Intresting…" naomi said "what do you think class rep?" "class rep….?"

"_yoshiki….. why did this had to happen to you….? You dind't deserve any of this… it's all my fault…" _ayumi thought she also started tearing up.

"C-clas rep!?" naomi said grabbing Ayumi's shoulder,when she did ayumi quikly hugged naomi.

"It's…! It's all my fault!" ayumi yelled. "if i just dind't do that stupid charm!"

"I-it's okay! How could you know that would have happened?" naomi said

"Why could it not have been me instead!?" ayumi cried.

"…" naomi stood silent started to get irritated.

"I can't!I just can't go on! Why d-" Ayumi got cut of by a slap across her face, she stood silent lookimg at naomi, who had tears in her eyes.

"Stop thinking how you feel and think about other poeples feelings dammit! How did you think i felt when seiko was gone!? I was so sad…. But… but she wanted me happy! But i wasn't! And now she is here! And i am happy! Just like she wanted! I also thought about how selfish i was…. I only thought about seiko and no one else….

I dind't cared how you felt! I dind't give a damn that my mom was worried…. I now realize how horrible i was.…. So please…. Just don't think about your own feelings for once but think about someone else!" naomi shouted, ayumi stood in shock and looked at naomi with wide eyes before saying

" i'm sorry…. I was to busy being sad tot hink about your feelings and those who worried about me…. I am so and i mean so sorry…." Ayumi said.

"It's okay…. Let's just focus on bringing yuka, kishinuma and satoshi back." Naomi replied with a smile.

Ayumi returned the smile and nodded.

"Were you really able tob ring yoshiki-san back?" yuka asked.

"i did!" ayumi said.

"Do you think…. I can bring…. Onii-chan back…?" yuka asked.

"of course! We will help you yuka!"naomi said

"Yuka! We will bring you back first!" ayumi said

They all nodded and went to the corpse of yuka.

**End of this chapter! Thnx for the waiting ill start with chap 5 right away! Leave a review pls! And tell me what i can do better!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! And if i am right…. I made a cover for my story.**

**Anyway let's go**

Chapter 5 : come back to us satoshi!

"Is ayumi-nee-chan okay? She looks like she's in pain" yuka said watching ayumi being busy reviving.

"She said it's not a big deal so…." Naomi said, the door behind them opened.

"Seiko!" naomi said running to her friend an hugged her.

"I knew you were here!" seiko said.

"Yuka-chan!" mayu said happy.

They all looked at ayumi when they heard her scream.

"shinozaki…" said worried.

…

"I'm really back!" yuka shouted happy.

They all cheered until satoshi appeared.

"…." He stood there quit with a angry look on his face.

"onii-chan! Look i'm back!" she said happy, she started to look down when she saw satoshi's not so happy expression.

"You all… YOU ALL ARE JUST FAKING THIS SHIT AREN'T YOU!? He yelled making the place shake (you know… since he is a ghost and all :3)

"Calm down mochida!" yelled.

"Were not faking it we swear!" yuka yelled trembeling in fear.

"fast! We have to talk sence into him!" ayumi yelled

"How!?"morishige yelled.

"I dunno! something!" ayumi yelled

"big brother! Stop! Look what your doing! This ain't you!" yuka yelled with tears.

"Yuka… i don't think you should listen to them… You can't fake your alive!" satoshi yelled.

"I'm not! Listen to m-" yuka stopped when she saw one of the ghost kids, he whispered something in satoshi's ear, with that satoshi groaned in pain.

"now is your chanse…." He said faded and faded away.

"Big brother!" yuka yelled and hugged him.

"Yuka? Naomi? Shinozaki?..." he said.

Luckily his corpse were nearby And you the drill by now.

"She has to hurry!Big brother can't stay like this!" yuka said looking at her brother who was in pain.

Satoshi was revived just in time.

"thank you shinozaki…" satoshi said while being hugged by yuka.

"Also i'm sorry for hurting you naomi…" satoshi said.

Ayumi and naomi smiled at him showing it was okay.

"Mochida-kun you would't happen to know where yoshiki is right?" ayumi asked.

"Most of the time he is by his corpse… dunno why?" satosh replied.

"Okay thanks! Ill go alone i need to talk to him!" she said and ran of.

"shinozaki!" satoshi yelled. "since when… do you call him yoshiki…?" he asked.

"uhh…." Ayumi could not awnser and ran of blushing.

Seiko and mayu started to giggle.

…

She once again was by his corpse, she started to cry a little until she hears a female scream.

"NO! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALO- AAGH!"

**Sorry short chapter but hey… next chap yoshiki will be revived so don't worry :)**

**Leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey i'm back and for some reason's everytime i wright ' ' her name dissepears and with other words too and i am like "wtf?" anyway let's continue so ill be wrightingnyui sensei instead.**

Chapter 6: promise

Ayumi slowly walked in the room and saw a female student being stabbed with scissors by… yoshiki.

"STOOOOP! PLEASE WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" she yelled while crying.

Yoshiki had a smirk "that is for tripping over my corpse and kicking it." he said.

"NO STOP!"

Ayumi placed her hand on her mouth in shock, seeing what has become of yoshiki…

The girl he was stabbing tried to crawl away, she look liked she was a middle schooler, he was kneeling infront of her.

" onii-chan! ONII-CHAAAAN!" she yelled.

"Hmmm? You mean that guy who ran away even thoug you were in trouble?" yoshiki asked with his evil smirk.

"NO! Shaddap! He will be back!" she yelled.

"That so? Let see how many times i get to stab you till he returns." Yoshiki said and held the scissors up high ready to stike, the girl was crying. He felt something grab his hand and turned slightly to see what it was. He saw ayumi holding his hand.

"Shinozaki…?" He asked.

"Yoshiki…"

He stood up, so did the girl and tried to run away but yoshiki grabbed her hair stopping her.

"you stay _riiiight _there." He said with that evil smirk again.

The girl sobbed and froze and looked at them.

"What do you want? Shinozaki… not looking for satoshi…?" he asked.

She looked sad at him.

"No he is already alive again…." She said

"Oh? Really? Of course he was the first one on your list! Yoshiki laughed.

"No! Stop saying that!" ayumi shouted

"BUT IT'S TRUE ISN'T IT!?"

"Yoshiki…"

"NO! SHUT THE HELL UP! HE'S THE ONLY REASON YOU CAME BACK FOR! IT'S ALWAYS MOCHIDA FOR YOU! EVEN AFTER I DIED!" he shouted

"what are you talking about yoshiki!?" she yelled at him.

"STOP CALLING ME BY MY FIRST NAME! You dind't even tear up when i died… i came back… gave my life for you… and you just stood there… watching…" he said in pain.

"And now you came back for _him_…"

"yoshiki…"

They got interrupted by a phonecall, ayumi quikly grabbed her Phone and looked at the caller's ID.

She walked over to yoshiki and handed over the phone.

"…" he looked at her silently.

"just awsner..." she said.

He grabbed the phone out of her phone.

"hello?"

"_o-onii-chan!?"_

"miki!?" he yelled.

"_onii-chan… i knew it… you are real… you do exist…" _he could hear sobs from the other line.

"i miss you… i truly do…" he said…

"_i miss you too… where are you?"_

"you would not believe me" he chuckled.

"_what? I can't hear you…?"_

"Miki…?"

"_onii-chan? You there…?"_

"I'm right here! Miki! Miki!"

"_don't leave me again… please…"_

He heard sniffels and sobs and the line got cut of, he stared at the phone and handed over to ayumi.

"…" she stared at him.

"You were really not kidding when you said she remembered me."

She smiled at him,walked over to him and hugged him.

"She wants to be with you…" ayumi whispered in his ear.

"no…. I don't want to go back… NO!" he shouted and pushed ayumi away.

"yoshiki?"

"NO STAY AWAY!" he yelled and dissapeared.

"…"

Ayumi started to cry, she once again lost him… she felt someone grab her shoulder and gasped.

" right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… you were standing there the whole time huh?"

"Um….? Why did uh…?"

"i'll explain." Ayumi said.

…

"You were able to save your friends!?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow ms. Shinozaki!" the girl said impressed.

"Hehe… you can just say shinozaki… what's your name?" ayumi asked

"Oh! I'm kari jurai!" she replied.

"How do you feel? You got stabbed alot." Ayumi asked concered.

"I'm okay i guess…" she said.

…

"Kari!?" they heard a boy yell.

"That's my onii-chan!" she said.

"Well jurai… it was nice meeting you, But you should go!"

She nodded and left.

"tch… i can't believe she kicked his corpse just because she fell over it…" she mumbeled.

"Yoshiki…." She said hoping for a respons.

"YOSHIKI PLEASE COME BACK!" she yelled.

She felt someone grab her shoulder. "Yoshiki!?" she yelled happy and spun around. She gasped.

"Y-Yuki-chan!?"

"Ayumi-nee-chan…" yuki giggled.

Ayumi was scared, yuki was the new sachiko… what will yuki do with her…

"Hehehe…I'm impressed you revived your friends, even mochida!" yuki giggled.

"Yuki… what happened to you…?" Ayumi asked.

Yuki giggled as response, she had a pair of scissors in her hand.

"_what do i do what do i do!?_" she thought as she ran away from her.

"Ayumi~ you can't run!" yuki giggled and ran after her.

"Stop!" she yelled, she came to a dead end she heard yuki giggle, she looked around.

Suddendly… someone grabbed her and pulled her away. She wanted to scream but the _person_ put his or her hand against ayumi's mouth.

"Shhh stay calm…" she regonized the voice, that _person _voice, he put his hand of her mouth and stroked her hair trying to calm her down. Ayumi sniffed, after a few minutes he let go of her.

"You should be safe…" he said.

She cried spun around and hugged _him_.

"Yoshiki"

"It's okay shinozaki…." Yoshiki hushed her, he may have yelled at her that he dind't want to go back but his feelings hadn't changed.

"_Shinozaki… that poor soul… i promised myself i would protect her no matter what, and i nearly killed her." _He thought as stroked her hair.

"Are you serious….?" She asked while sobing.

"About what…?" He asked, knowing full well what she meant.

"About staying here…?" she asked as she looked at him with wet eyes.

"Yeah… There is nothing for me there… i will still feel the pain… the pain in my heart atleast…" he said.

"Yoshiki… is it because i _used _to like mochida…?"

" heh '_used'_? Let's be honest you still like him right? Damn your pathetic!"he laughed.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"Shh! Yuki will hear you idiot!" he said calm.

"I-i-i don't l-like mochida…" she sobbed

"He was the reason you came back right! You don't care THAT much about the others…" he said.

…

It was silent….

"That's right… i don't care as much for them…"

She said not looking at him.

He laughed. "I knew it, see it's not that hard to tell the truth."

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I came mostly back for you…"

His eyes widened, did she… really say that?  
"Come again?!"

She wiped her tears away. "That's right! I came back for you! Of course for the others but the person i cared about to revive the most was you yoshiki! I came back for you the most!" she shouted.

He looked at her, with a confused look.

"Y-you i uh i… are you fucking with me…?" he stuttered, he could not take this as the truth.

"No… i'm not mean enough to say something like that yoshiki." She said and walked closer to him, he backed away.

"Nononononono… don't lie!"

He yelled and grabbed his head.

"leave me alone…. You confuse me…" he said.

"what do you mean?" she asked.

"I thought when i was here…. My feelings changed…. I thought i hated you… but… i can't hate you… i love you…. I wanna be with you… forever and ever and ever and… and.." yoshiki bursted out of tears.

"Yoshiki… i love you too…" she smiled and hugged him, his head rested on her shoulder.

"shhh… It's okay…" she hushed him.

"Do you really mean it…?" he asked wiping away his tears.

She nodded "of course, why would i lie?"

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No." She said. "Do you wanna come back with me now?" she asked.

He sniffed and nodded, she smiled and let go of him and holded his hand.

"I lo-" ayumi got cut of.

"I found the lovebirds!" seiko giggled.

"Shinohara!?" the both yelled and let go of each others hand while blushing.

"We're not interrupting something are we?" mayu giggled.

"No!" the both of them shouted while blushing.

…

When they were ready to revive yoshiki he asked something.

"How are you gonna do it? What's the catch?"

"A headache" ayumi lied.

She put yoshiki's head on her lap and started to revive.

"_Hehe_"

They heard a creepy giggle.

"Y-yuki!?" yoshiki yelled.

"Ill show you what the catch really is!" she giggled and put her hand against yoshiki's forhead.

…

They heard ayumi scream, yoshiki's spirit vanished.

Ayumi opened her eyes so did yoshiki.

"I am so gla-" ayumi got cut off.

"What the hell ayumi!?" he shouted.

"Wha-"

"why didn't you TELL ME WHAT THE REAL CATCH WAS!" he yelled and stood up.

"Y-you s-saw…?"ayumi panicked.

"What did she see!?" yui sensei asked.

"SHE JUST FUCKING EXPERIENST THE WAY I DIED DAMMIT!" he shouted.

The others gasped.

"How did you….!?" Ayumi asked.

Yuki showed me.

*flashback…*

Where? What?" yoshiki wondered.

"_your in her mind… your seeing what she is seeing… you cannot move and only watch…_" yuki giggled.

"NOOO!" ayumi yelled.

He suddendly was back at the place he died.

But.. something was of… he looked around and saw yuka being tortured…. Just like when…. Right before he died…

He saw ayumi running at the model that was torturing yuka and hit his head of with a nailpuller.

"Wait that wasn't her that was me!"

"Kisinuma why!?"

"what?" yoshiki thought to himself.

He saw two ayumi's… wait…. Is ayumi seeing…? No…. She is not seeing…. IS SHE SEEING THE WAY I DIED!?  
"She is!" yuki giggiled.

He could not do anything.

He watch her getting killed.

*flashback ends*

"S-shinozaki felt how i-i died…? W-when i got s-smashed ahainst the wall?" mayu asked.

"And when i got hanged…?" seiko asked.

"shinozaki… why dind't you say anything!?" yui sensei asked.

"I- I thougt-." She got cut off.

"SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU GO THROUG THAT SHIT JUST FOR US!" yoshiki shouted angry.

"he is right shinozaki! We don't want you to go through that for just us!" satoshi said.

"jeez, first you were all _SO_ happy to be alive! And now your angry because _one _personhadtogothrough to hell?" yuki giggled.

"crap! We forgot about you!" yoshiki shouted.

"Uh guys..! Run!" morishige yelled.

With that they ran away after a long run they stopped and panted for air.

"are you guys… okay…?" yui sensei panted.

"they all nodded.

"shinozaki… why the fuck… did you go through that shit… without telling us…" yoshiki asked while panting.

"Yoshiki… if I did… you guys would stop me…" She said.

"Well obviously! I don't want you to go through that!" yoshiki said.

"I agree… You could at least tell us what really happened…." Mayu said looking down.

"Yoshiki… suzumoto…" Ayumi said worried.

"Ayumi-nee-chan… I'm sorry you had to go through that…" yuka said sadly and with guilt.

"D-don't apologize!" Ayumi said not wanting her friends to worry about her.

"Look… guys… I know were not happy about this… I am not happy about this but what's done is done… there is no point arg-."satoshi stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw yoshiki's angry glare.

"Uh I um… you know…" satoshi stuttered.

"It's okay yoshiki… don't be angry okay?" Ayumi said while holding yoshiki's shoulder.

"Well when were back home I am gonna complain about it!" yoshiki said while crossing his arms.

"About that! Does everyone still have there piece!" Naomi said

"You still have mine!" satoshi said.

"Oh right! By the way… you might get angry but I kinda still had mine in my breast pocket…"

"… what…?" satoshi asked.

"Heheh I'm sorry…"

"i-it' okay! N-no need to complain!" satoshi said holding his anger in.

"I lost mine!" mayu panicked.

"What!?" morishige panicked.

"Don't worry I found a piece near the infirmiry there is where you died right? When i found it i kinda senced it was yours." Yoshiki said giving her the piece.

(a/n he was a ghost so I thought why not!)

"Really!? Thank you kishinuma-kun!" she thanked him happily.

"I.. Don't know where my piece is…" Seiko said standing there sad.

"N-no way… That means.. You can't come back with us…." Naomi said in disbelieve.

They all started panicking.

Yoshiki sighed and said "take my piece." He handed his piece.

"I-I can't take that!" Seiko protested.

"Just take the damn thing!" yoshiki said and pushed in her hands.

"Yoshiki! No!" Ayumi yelled.

"I don't want to lose you again!"

"Shinozaki… it's okay… i-I think it's better this way…" Yoshiki said.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU! WHAT ABOUT MIKI-CHAN!?" Ayumi shouted.

"It's okay… she will get over it… shinohara has more right to live then me."

"Y-y-yoshiki…" ayumi sobbed.

"Kishinuma! I appreciatie it! But I won't take it!" Seiko said and handed over the piece, he did not take it thou…

"Ugh I said take it! I made up my mind! Just take the goddamn piece!" he yelled

"Yoshiki…" satoshi mumbled.

"Satoshi… it's okay."

"No it's not!" satoshi shouted.

"I think we should vote!" morishige said.

"vote?" everyone asked.

"Yes! We should here what everyone thinks, I agree with mochida, shinozaki and shinohara that you should not! You have just as much right to live as the rest of us."

"I agree with shige-nii!" mayu said.

"I do too… kishinuma you don't have to." Yui sensei said.

"I agree!" yuka said hugging yoshiki "I don't want to lose you! Of course Seiko-nee-chan I want her to live too, but if you have a change to survive you should take it!"

"Yuka… morishige… yui sensei… suzumoto…"

"As much as I want Seiko with me… I think it's wrong to make this decision…" Naomi said sadly.

"Nakashinma.. you too…?" yoshiki was confused, why did they care so much about him…?

Naomi nodded.

"We will find a way!" Seiko said cheerfully " So take yo-." Before Seiko could finish yoshiki ran off.

"Yoshiki!" Ayumi shouted and ran after him.

"shinozaki! Wait!" satoshi yelled.

"I think it's okay… shinozaki only can bring kishinuma on other thoughts." Naomi said watching Ayumi run away.

After a few minutes yoshiki stopped and panted, Ayumi caught up with him.

"Yo-shiki" Ayumi panted.

"What…" yoshiki responded.

"Why…? Why I am not allowed to be with you?" Ayumi asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm finally in love with you and now I'm not allowed to be you because.. you… still… don't… want.. to… go… back…" Ayumi panted.

"I don't say that I don't want to go back… It's just if you guys need to make a choice…. Between me and shinohara… it's the best if you guys go for shinohara… She has more to life for then me."

"Yoshiki…"

Ayumi looked sadly at yoshiki.

"Fine… But if your staying then I'm staying!" she shouted with her hand on her hips.

"Wha..? No you don't!" yoshiki shouted back, there is no way he let her stay in this hell hold no matter what reason!

"Nope! I made up my mind!" Ayumi argued.

Yoshiki started to get annoyed and growled "goddamit…"

"Unless your staying with us…. Then ill go! We will find a way to bring shinohara with us!"

Yoshiki sighed and mumbled "fine…"

"Promise?"

"promise."

Ayumi then smiled and hugged him, he hugged her back. After they pulled away yoshiki looked down.

"What's wrong?" Ayumi asked.

"Did you mean it? When you said you love me?"

"Of course! I told you I would not lie about that!"

Yoshiki sighed and said "You might say that, you might call me by my first name… just… to bring me back… and when we are… you still will have a crush and satoshi… you will not be in Love with me just friends… and you will just call me kishinuma…"

"Yoshiki…"

"I promise it's not like that… Remember when you asked me to go to that karaoke bar?"

Yodhiki nodded.

"When we get out let's go there then."

"as… in a date?"

"as in a date!"

Yoshiki smiled and cupped ayumi's cheeks, he leaned closer and closed his eyes. She did the same.

They were centimeters away until….

"Hey guys there you a- oh… am I interrupting anything?"

Ayumi and yoshiki both flushed red and looked at satoshi who was standing there awkward.

"S-satoshi! Hey!" yoshiki stuttered a let go of ayumi's cheeks.

"Um… let's uh… Go back shall we?" Ayumi said looking to the sides.

_Yoshiki made a promise to stay with them… however will they found a way to bring shinohara with them?_

**End of chapter! Um… 6? Yeah chapter 6! Sorry it took forever! But I decided to take a small brake from this story to focus on other stories :)**

**We are reaching the end actually! There are still a few chapters but still!**

**Leave a review and see you guys next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seveeeeeeen!**

**Ahem! Last time i left you with some sort of cliffhanger. Will they bring seiko back! Wel… read and find out :D**

Chapter 7 : will there ever be hope?

The nine looked around for seiko's piece, they sticked togheter to be safe.

"Hey shinohara…" yoshiki wispered.

"Yeah?" seiko wispered back.

"I'm sorry about the piece thing…"

"That's okay dude, don't worry about it."

"Seiko-nee-chan! Are you sure you don't have your piece with you!We Almost looked everywhere!" yuka said whiny.

"Yuka calm down! We will find her piece!" satoshi said trying to comfort her.

"Y-yeah don't worry yuka!" seiko said.

"B-but what if we don't!? I don't want to lose you! I like you a lot! I don't want to lose you!" yuka said and started to cry.

"Yuka…" satoshi said holding his younger siblings shoulder.

They suddedly heard a giggle.

"Yuki!" they all yelled.

"She will get to die in this place again!" yuki laughed.

She walked over to ayumi and looked her creepy in the eyes.

"And. I'ts. All. Your. Fault." She sang and ran of.

Ayumi had tears in her eyes and ran after yuki. "Get back here!"

"Ayumi wait!" yoshiki shouted and ran after ayumi, followed by the others.

There was a earthquik. There now was a gap between yoshiki and the others.

"Yoshiki! Find shinozaki! We will find a loose board or something!" satoshi said, yoshiki nodded and ran of.

Meanwhile ayumi was led into a random clasroom.

"Is this what your looking for?" yuki asked holding up a piece of the sachiko charm.

Ayumi's eyes widened "Is that…? Shinohara's piece…?"

Yuki nodded and giggled.

"Yep and i will give it to you!" yuki said.

"There is a catch isn't there?" ayumi asked.

Yuki giggled and nodded once again, she walked over to ayumi and whispered something in her ear.

"I-I guess that is fair…" ayumi said.

"Good!" she giggled and gave her the piece, after that she put her hand against ayumi's head. Ayumi fainted afterwards.

…

"Ayumi!" yoshiki shouted as he charged throug the door, he saw ayumi laying on the ground.

"ayumi!" he said and ran over to her, however he tripped over a loose board and fell over her, he used his hand to stop himself from falling.

He sighed and heard a small noice. It was ayumi she was slowly waking up.

"…mmm… yoshiki…?" she looked at him with half open eyes.

(a/n did that sound right?)

He blushed and said "A-ayumi! I uh… am glad to see your okay! Um…? You are okay right?" he stuttered.

Ayumi giggled and said "I am now…" she said while her eyes were fluttering.

Yoshiki blushed a little more at her adorble actions. Why did she have to be so cute, she was going to give him a nosebleed if she keeps this up.

She wrapped her arms around yoshiki's neck and went to his ear, her lips were brushing against it.

"I love you…"

Yoshiki was pretty sure his whole face was red by now.

"I love you too." He said.

She kissed his cheek, she moved closer to his lips, she was just centimeters away when seiko burst throug the door.

"GUYS THERE YOU ARE!" seiko shouted and saw the possion they were in, he was on top of her and she had her arms around his neck, seiko could not help but giggle "fufufu you guys were having a fun time while we were worried! Geez kishinuma you really are a bad boy! And your making shinozaki into a bad girl fufufu!"

"S-shinohara!" he said and got of ayumi.

Ayumi got up too, the others finally caught up with seiko.

"Geez seiko don't run off like that!" naomi said while panting.

"You found them!" satoshi panted.

"Shinohara… I found you piece" ayumi said and handed it to seiko.

"Oh my gosh.. you did… thank you…" seiko said and hugged ayumi.

The others were happy too and decided to leave this hell for good.

"You guys ready?" ayumi asked.

She put candles in a circle she drew with chalk she took with her.

Everyone nodded.

(a/n like i said I'm not good with writing spells and stuff so yeah…"

There was a huge flash and they were back, all 9 of them.

"Were… back…? Onii-chan! Were back!" yuka shouted happy.

"we are!" satoshi shouted and hugged his little sister.

Seiko and naomi started hugging, so did mayu and and morishige, yui sensei just sighed and smiled happy.

"Ayumi… I am so glad we made it back…" yoshiki said and hugged her, strangly she pushed him away.

"a-ayumi? What's wrong?" he asked confused.

The others looked at ayumi wondering what's wrong.

Ayumi backed away slowly.

"Ayu-." Before yoshiki could finish his sentence the most shocking words he ever heard were coming out of ayumi's mouth, and it make him think… is there ever hope for him, will there ever be hope?

"W-who are you?"

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
I am such a evil cliffhanger person! Anyway there are two chapters left actually… next chapter might be the last chapter.**

**Okay guys leave a review and see you guys next time.**


	8. update

update my tablet broke so i couldn't make any stories and such i'm so so sorry 


End file.
